The Colors of Love and Friendship
by Toadette23
Summary: About 10 years ago, Luffy met a tomboyish girl with big dreams. They became best friends and promised to be together forever. But when the sea called, Luffy answered. Now he has to find a way to make amends for leaving her behind. LuffyXOC. R&R! No flames
1. The Dream

I've decided to whip out my keyboard and type this story titled, The Colors of Love and Friendship. A type of a 'what if' scenario type fic about what would happen if the straw-hatted pirate we all know and love had a female childhood friend. Enjoy, and remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I wish I did though…

Chapter 1: The Dream

It was just another night aboard the Going Merry. Nami was being bossy as usual trying to convince everyone to sleep. After a few minutes of reasoning (and threats…) everyone decided to just sleep. Zoro was the first to go. It never took much to make him sleep. Robin just slept in her chair, while Sanji and Nami went off to bed (separate beds of course!). Ussop, Chopper and Luffy just slept on deck. It was a somewhat peaceful night.

"_LUUUUUUUUUFFFFFYYYYYY!!!" shouted a girl. She ran through the stone paved streets of her village to find her friend. She was a very short 16 year-old girl, about 5 feet, with tomato-red hair put up into ponytail with a blue ribbon. She wore a plain yellow top, a pair of blue jeans, and yellow sandals. As she ran through the streets she called for her friend. "LUUUUUUUUFFFFFFYYYY, WHERE AAAARRRRE YOOOOOUUU!?" she screamed. She stopped to catch a breather when she heard a faint cry. "Amy!" cried the voice. "Stay where you are!" The girl did as the voice told her. A few moments later, Luffy ran to go meet her. He was carrying a rather large knapsack over his shoulder. "Hey Amy!" said Luffy. "Hey ya self! What's with the bag? Ya going somewhere?" asked the girl known as Amy. "Oh this? Yeah, I'm leaving." said Luffy._

"_Leaving? What do ya mean?"_

"_I'm hightailing it outta here. I wanna go out to sea and chase my dream!_

"_What the heck are ya saying?"_

"_Remember when I said I was going to be the Pirate King? Well I can't fulfill that dream here can I?" _

"_But what about me!? Ya can't just leave me here!"_

"_But I know you can take care of yourself. And besides, this is something you know I have to do …"_

"_But Luffy! I…I'll miss you…"_

"_I'll miss you too! Buck up kiddo! I know you're stronger than this!"_

_Amy averted her grass green eyes from Luffy's face and stared at her feet. "So ya leaving me huh?" she asked sadly. Luffy's grin turned into a frown. "Yeah I guess I kinda am… I'm sorry, but I really wanna do this." he said. He took Amy by the hand a gently squeezed it. "We'll see each other again! I promise..."Tears streamed down the girl's face. "Promise?" Luffy hugged and pecked her on the cheek. "Oh course! I love you!" With that he grabbed his bag and ran out of sight leaving a silently weeping girl on her knees._

The Straw Hat captain woke up with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the area. "It was a dream…" he thought. "Why do I keep having these dreams? Do they mean something?" He got up and leaned over the railing of the ship. A slight wind blew his hair. "Oi Amelia, are you ok?" he said aloud. "Are you alive and well? I'm dreaming about you again…" He continued to stare out into the deep black horizon when he heard a voice call to him. "Luffy…" said the voice. "Who are you talking to? Luffy swiftly turned around to find that it was Ussop. Luffy grinned and turned back around.

"The air." he replied. "The air?" asked Ussop as he joined Luffy on the rail. "How are you talking to the air? Have you finally cracked?" "No. The person I'm talking to isn't here, so I'm talking to no one. I'm talking to air." explained Luffy. Ussop looked at his captain and sighed. "Oi Luffy, that makes no sense. If you're talking to no one, then how are you talking to air?" The straw-hatted man chuckled at his crewmate. "Ah!" he said. "I guess you're right! I'm talking to someone who is not here.

"So you're talking to someone who is no one?" asked Ussop.

"No, I'm talking to someone who is away. So basically I'm talking to no one since that someone isn't on the ship." countered Luffy.

"Ah so your talking to a person who doesn't exist!"

"No! She exists! I hope…"

"What do you mean 'you hope'? Did you make up another imaginary friend? Luffy, we've been over this…"

"No no no! She's a real person! And Bob was also real too!"

"Are you having another episode? Do you want me to go get Chopper?"

"No dammit! I'm not having an episode! I was just thinking about my friend."

"Oh! You were thinking aloud! Why didn't you say so? I thought the Ocean Madness was getting to you."

"But I thought that wasn't a real disease Ussop…"

"Ahhhh but that's what they want you to think! Of course, only the Great Captain Ussop can see through those lies!"

"Whatever…" said Luffy. He yawned. I'm tired so I'm going back to bed… Luffy got back on to the floor and fell asleep, his hat covering his face. "Humph…" thought Ussop as he shrugged his shoulders. He attempted to go back to sleep, but he heard one of his nakama shout, "LAND HO!"


	2. Mystery Island

Phew… I've gotten as far as the 2nd chapter! Woot!

Nami: What a surprise…

No one asked you a thing! But anyway, read and review!

Chapter 2: The Mystery Island

"LAND HO!" shouted a familiar voice. It was none other than Sanji, the cook. He was currently up on the crow's nest peering through the spy glass. "An island? Where?" shouted Ussop. "It's straight ahead you Long-Nose pansy! Open your eyes!" said the cook. "I'm a pretend you didn't say that! Anyway, go wake up Nami!" said Ussop. He leaned over the railing and adjusted his goggles until a small island came into view.

"Ah! The dumb ero-cook was right! It is an island!" he said happily. "Luffy! Wake up! We've arrived at another island!" He tried to wake his captain, but to no avail. "Dammit! Stupid idiot! Oi Luffy! Get your skinny rubber-butt up!" Ussop picked him up and started to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. After countless seconds that seemed like hours, Ussop managed to shake Luffy awake.

"Ahhh!!! Ussop! Why are you shaking me!? I'm up, I'm up!" cried Luffy! Ussop let him go and chuckled softly. "I thought you were dead Luffy. Fortunately, I saved you from an untimely death…" "Oh please!" said Sanji. "You expect him to believe…" "YOU SAVED MY LIFE!? I WAS DYING!? OH MY GOD, THANKS USSOP!" shouted Luffy stupidly. "Baka…" mused Sanji under his breath. He continued to peer through the spyglass. "It's not a big island. Fairly small in fact…" Nami came through the door of her room yawning loudly. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We've spotted an island Nami-swan!" cried Sanji. He rushed down to the deck and handed Nami the spyglass. Nami peered through the glass and saw the island. As Sanji said earlier, if was fairly small. Fortunately it was a port city island. "Ah! A port city! I haven't shopped in weeks! I wonder what this island is called." It's called Mystery Island…" said Robin. As usual she was in her chair reading a book. "Good morning Robin-chwan! Did you get a good night sleep!?" cried Sanji. "Yes I did. Thank you for asking cook-san." Sanji almost swooned with joy. "Shut up and go make breakfast…" said Nami irritably. "Yes Nami-swan!"

He rushed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Nami turned her attention to Robin. "Why is it called Mystery Island?" she asked. "I believe it was said that 50 years ago, an entire family was murdered in a house on a hill and their ghosts still continue to haunt the house…" replied Robin. "Oh so the people haunt the house! You can see the ghosts!? Cool!" cried Luffy. He jumped on top of the ship's figurehead and shouted, "Onward to Mystery Island!" Nami shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "You're the captain." she said.

Chopper woke up from his sleep and stretched. "Ah! What a refreshing sleep! Morning guys!" he said cheerily. "Morning." everyone replied. "What's going on?" asked Chopper. Luffy turned around to Chopper and gave him his infamous 'We're-gonna-do-something-really-stupid-because-our-captain-loves-adventure' grin. "Oh no!" cried Chopper. "It's Luffy's 'We're-gonna-do-something-really-stupid-because-our-captain-loves-adventure' grin!" He hid behind Ussop. "Where are we going?" "Mystery Island" replied Luffy with a grin. "Why is it called 'Mystery Island'?" asked Chopper. "People were murdered on that island and ghosts haunt it! Cool eh?" replied Luffy. "THE ISLAND IS HAUNTED!?" Ussop screamed. "Eerrr…my 'I-can't-visit-haunted-islands-itis' is acting up…" "Yeah!" agreed Chopper. "Mine too!" "Don't worry guys! Nothing will happen to us! Nothing could possibly go wrong!" cried Luffy. "We're now officially doomed…" Nami said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!? This price is simply outrageous!" cried a girl. She was a rather short young woman, about 5"1'. She had flaming red hair that reached past her shoulders and grass green eyes that flashed with slight fury. She wore a sky blue dress that had a dark blue under-skirt and under shirt that hid her cleavage. It just barely covered her knees and was short-sleeved. A single dark blue band rang around the mid-section of the dress. She also wore a dark blue beret-like hat with two blue ribbons coming out of the bottom. She had a long scar across the left side of her face, two cross shaped scars across her chest, and scars that began at her shoulders and ended at her hands on her arms. She wore knee-high black boots and had on a golden moon pendant on a black string. She was 17.

"Ya cheating me!" she cried at the bartender. "I'm afraid not wee lass." replied the man. "You ran up quite the bill with all that food ya ate." "Look man…" she said in a thick cockney accent. "…I ain't ate that much! Ya must be off ya rocka if ya think I'm payin sumthin so outlandish!" The bartender sighed and took out a notepad. "Let's see, ya had 20 bowls of ramen, 10 plates of the house special, 8 glasses of milk, and 17 slices of huckleberry pie. Now all that comes to is 1050 beli." The girl sat back in her seat and stared at the man with a blank look. Her cheeks flushed a pinkish tint.

"Damn Amy…" she said sheepishly. "Sorry sir, I'll just pay you…" She reached into her small sack and pulled out the money. "Here ya go, sorry for the outburst." "No problem." said the bartender. She walked out the bar and breathed a heavy sigh. "Oi Amy…" she said to herself. "…learn ta control ya frickin appetite!" She walked down the busy streets until she got to a small house. She went inside and plopped on a couch. "Ms. Quana! I'm home!" A small old woman slowly walked down the stairs of the house. She had grey hair tied into a bun and wore a simple pink dress and slippers. A white knitted shawl draped her shoulders.

"Home so soon eh?" asked the old woman. "Yeah…" the girl replied. "How's business?" "How's business? Business is great!" said Ms. Quana. "People are practically lining up to visit the haunted house!" "That's good to hear." said the girl. She laid down the couch with her arms crossed and stared at the ceiling. "Is the story of the family being murdered really true Ms. Q?" she asked. Ms. Quana took her cane and hit the girl's knee. The girl yelped in pain and quickly sat up. "Ouch!" she cried. "Asking **me** if it's true!?" cried the old woman. "I swear, youngens these days have no respect for elders… Of course the story's true! Do you dare doubt my stories Amy!?" Not if ya gonna be swingin that cane around…" said Amy as she rubbed her knee. Ms. Quana gave her a frown and whacked the girl in the other knee. "Ouch dammit!" cried Amy. "What the hell!?" The old woman just grunted and walked into another room.

"You're lucky…" she mused. "Lucky? How?" asked Amy. "If it wasn't for your stupid condition, you'd have two big knots on that thick head of yours…" said Ms. Quana. "You could've bet your lucky stars on that." Amy stuck her tongue at the doorway to the room the woman entered. "Amy!" she called. Amy jumped but answered the woman's call. "Yes?" "I'm going to the house." said Ms. Quana. "I'm sensing that some eager young kids want to try the challenge." "Oh ain't that so?" said Amy sarcastically. Ms. Quana ignored Amy's response and headed out the front door. "Don't get yourself into any trouble, alright Amy?" called the old woman. "Sure thing Ms. Q…" replied Amy. "Sure thing…"


	3. Flashback Attack pt 1

Author's note: Yay another chapter! This one's pretty long so I had to cut it in several parts. Sorry! But the good news is is that the other chapters are well on the way very soon! Enjoy and read and review! And just incase you didn't know, to blanch means to go pale.

Chapter 3: Flashback Attack pt. 1 of 3

"Humph…" said Amy. "I'm soooo bored…" She was lying on the couch looking out the window. She had nothing better to do so she just laid there. She watched the clouds float across the blue afternoon sky and started to nod off. "So sleepy…" she said drowsily. She continued to watch the clouds until she drifted off to sleep.

"_I'm soooo frickin broke!" Amy cried as she kicked a rock into the ocean. She leaned against the railing of the pier. She was wearing a simple pink shirt with white pants and knee high black boots. Her hair was tied into a braided ponytail. She groaned as her stomach growled. "Oh good gawdy gosh!" she cried. "Me ain't ate a thing since yesterday afternoon! This sucks…" Amy stared out into the ocean. A small dot came into view. "What is that?" she wondered. The dot became larger and larger as it came closer and closer. Amy squinted her eyes to get a better look. Her eyes sparkled with delight. Coming into view was a ship, a pirate ship at that. After several more moments she could see the Jolly Roger flapping in the breeze. There were three slashes over the right eye and swords instead of crossbones._

"_Yahoo!" Amy cried with much delight. "Pirates equal treasure! Treasure equals money, and money equals…FOOD!" She smiled as her mouth watered at the thought of eating again. "Ah… The supa delicious smoked ham drenched in their special gravy…with fluffy mounds of mashed potatoes… And a huckleberry pie for dessert downed with a tall glass of fresh ice cold milk…" She sweatdropped as she realized her stomach was growling louder than a sea monster's roar. The ship has now fully docked into the pier. _

"_Ah it's now or never." she said quietly. She clutched the sword that was attached to the black belt on her hip. It was a katana with a golden handle and a black sheath. Golden spirals were etched on to the sheath and a rainbow colored ribbon was tied around it. "All right Arco-iris Dorado…" Amy said referring to the sword. "…let's do this…" She went over to the side of the pier and took a dark blue bandana out of her pocket. She stuffed her red hair under the bandana and let the ties reach to her lower back. She put the katana between her teeth and dived into the ocean. Amy swam up to the newly-docked ship and rested against it. _

"_Ok, all I gotta do is grab that rope and…" Amy stopped in mid-sentence and grimaced at what she saw. A man was pissing off the side of the ship and almost got her. "Gross…" she thought. She waited for the man to leave and started to climb up the rope on the side of the ship. She heard two men laughing so she stopped. The laughter seemed to fade so she assumed they walked past, so she continued to climb again. She climbed all the way up and boarded onto the ship. She reattached her katana to her belt and advanced towards the inside of the ship. She stopped and hid behind some barrels a couple of times to avoid capture._

"_Crap!" Amy thought. "This place is flippin crawlin with these damn men! This is gonna be difficult." She went inside the ship and started to walk down a flight of stairs. She heard a noise and stopped dead in her tracks. It was the footsteps of two men coming her way. Amy's face went pale. "Shit!" she thought. "Are you sure you heard something?" asked one man as they rounded the corner. "Of course I'm sure! It sounded like footsteps or something…" replied the other._

_The two men went down the staircase and looked around. "Humph… said one man. "I could swear I heard someone down here…" Of course you heard someone you nimrod!" cried the other man rather annoyed. "We're on a damn ship with other people!" "Well forgive me for wondering…" said a man. "I'm a forgive you for being paranoid…" retorted the other. The men left. Amy gave a sigh of relief as she jumped down from the ceiling._

"_Phew…" she said aloud. "I thought for sure me was a goner…"she continued down the steps until she got to a long corridor with multiple doors. "Damn…" she thought. "They just can't make this easy…" She chose a door and held her ear against it. She heard nothing so she went inside. It was just a cabin so she did the same with the other doors. Most didn't have people in them. "All of these rooms seem to be cabins…" Amy thought. "I could be here all flippin day!"_

_She heard another set of footsteps coming her way so she hid into one of the empty cabins. She waited for the person to pass but was disappointed when the man stopped in front of the door. "Whoo I'm full!" cried the man. "A small nap'll do for me!" Amy's face blanched when she saw the knob twist. "Shit!" she thought. She quickly hid under the bed in the room. The man entered the room and plopped on the bed. Amy's hiding spot narrowed from his weight but she kept quiet. "Hmmm…" said the man. "My bed seems lumpier than usual…" He stuck his hand under the bed and felt around for the cause of the lump._

_Amy squirmed out of the reach of the man and he gave up his search. "Whateva…" he said. After about 5 minutes, he dozed off and started to snore rather loudly. Amy took this as her cue and snuck out from under the bed and out of the room. She leaned against the door and sighed heavily. "That was definitely way too close for comfort…" she said aloud. She continued to walk down the corridor and check doors. After many doors and a few incidents of her duck-in-and-sneak-out tactics, she found an empty barrel and decided to rest inside it. _

"_I wonder were everyone is…" Amy thought. "Maybe they eatin, it's lunch after all." Her stomach growled once again and she sighed. "Speakin a lunch… I have to find me some cash so I can eat me some ham…" She stayed in the barrel for a few minutes and decided it would be safe to sleep since it was empty. She lolled off to a dreamless sleep which was hard to do considering she was in a scrunched up position. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After what seemed like hours, Amy woke up. She attempted to stretch but quickly remembered her position. The barrel seemed to be moving in a weird up-and-down motion. At first she didn't understand what was happening but then it dawned on her. The barrel wasn't moving…it was the ship. Her eyes dilated with horror as she realized what was going on. Every second she sat in the barrel, the ship was sailing farther and farther away from town. "Crap!" she thought. "Crap crap crap! This ain't good!" She peered out of the small hole in the barrel to check if anyone was there. She silently cursed herself when she saw it was crawling with pirates. "Lunch's ova…" she said bitterly. She shifted slightly in the barrel and buried her head into her knees._

"_This is definitely a huge problem…" Amy thought. "And to make matters worse, ma knees are crampin…" She waited in the barrel for her opportunity to bust out. After about 2 hours of insane hunger and a very cramped body, that opportunity finally came. "DINNER!" cried a man. Every single pirate on the ship rushed off the deck and into the ship. "Wow…" said Amy. "This place clears out fast…" She crawled out of the barrel and laid on the deck. Her legs were so cramped that she had to get them use to being used again. After a few minutes of rubbing, her legs cooperated again. _

"_Back in business!" Amy thought. She walked over to the railing and looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting, indicating that night was falling. The town was no where in sight. "These are the times when me really wish ma ship didn't sink…" she thought. She sighed and leaned on the railing. Her left arm reached to clutch her katana. Her entire face blanched when she saw it wasn't there. She felt a chill go down her spine. Her sword was gone and she had no clue where it was. "Dammit!" she screamed in her head. "If someone finds it…" She forced herself to dismiss the thought and rushed into the ship and went to the corridor she was in earlier._

_Fortunately for her, it was empty…or so it seemed. While she was checking the doors over again, she heard someone come her way. "Johnny!" cried a man. Amy swiftly hid in an empty room. "Johnny!" she heard the man call once more. "What Soini?" replied the man who seemed to be Johnny. "Guess what I found in my room!" said Soini enthusiastically. "This katana! It's the most magnificent thing I've seen so far! It's so beautifully crafted!" Amy almost blacked out at the mention the word 'katana'. "The cap'n is gonna get a kick outta this beauty!" said Soini. "Oi, don't you ever think!?" said Johnny. "Where did it come from? It doesn't belong to your roomy does it?" "Who, Koshi? Oh no… He couldn't possibly afford such a fine piece of steel. The craftsmanship is simply amazing!" said Soini._

_  
"Well then I guess we should report this to the captain…" replied Johnny. "Then let's go!" cried Soini. "Let's hurry before we miss dinner!" The two men left the vicinity of the door. Amy just sat in the room, hand covering her mouth in shock and fear… She knew she was in trouble. "Note to self…" she said aloud. "…when sneakin out a room, make sure ya got ya valuables…" _

_She headed back out to deck. She went back to her barrel, but didn't go inside it. It wasn't there… "Dammit!" she cried a little too loudly. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oi what was that!?" cried a man. "I don't know go out and check!" said another. The man went out side to check what was up. He went over to the rail and leaned over to get a better look. Unbeknownst to him, Amy was currently dangling over the side of the ship on a rope. She struggled to hang on as the man checked all around the deck for the source of the noise. "Crap!" Amy thought. "That was too close! I gotta find a betta hidin spot before me get caught!" The man looked around for another minute then went back inside. "No one's out there!" he said._

_Amy climbed up the rope and reboarded the deck. She sighed and looked around the deck for another barrel. Most of them had sake in it. Others had gunpowder or weapons. A few others had apples. One apple barrel was almost empty. "I'll spend the night in this barrel." she said. "Hopefully, I can wait out til morning. Then perhaps if me lucky, I can look for the cap'ns quartas and get me sword back…" She waited out on deck to see if anyone would come but they didn't. "In bed…" she concluded. She ducked into the barrel and fell fast asleep._


	4. Flashback Attack pt 2

Author's note: Get ready everyone! Part 2's coming your way! Sorry it's so long! It's not my fault I swear! Enjoy and remember to review!

Chapter 4: Flashback Attack pt. 2 of 3

Amy woke up from her sleep. She looked out the window. The sun was still high in the sky. She rolled over on the couch and frowned. "Ms. Q still ain't back…" she thought sub-consciously. "I guess it wouldn't hurt ta sleep a lil while longa…" She drifted back off to sleep and continued to dream…

_Amy slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and cramped all around her. She remembered her position and sighed. Her stomach grumbled even louder than before. The hunger pangs intensified and she felt she was going to swoon any minute. The she remembered where she was. Her lips cracked a wide grin as she got an apple from the barrel. "Gotta love these apple barrels!" she thought happily. Amy had just enough room to get the apple to her face. She crunched on the apple hungrily with delight. _

_They were extremely delicious and juicy. She continued to eat until all the apples were gone. There were about 10 apples in the barrel and she ate them, core and all. Amy sighed with relief. "Ahhhh!" she thought slightly satisfied. "I have been brought back from the brink." She peeked through the small hole in the barrel to the outside. No one seemed to be there. She crawled out and surveyed the deck. The sun had just begun to rise. She could see the sun poking out from under the horizon. "Checkin ta see if the coast is clear eh?" she joked to herself. "Don't worry Mr. Sun! Ya wife the Moon is sleep! But she told me ta tell ya that ya sleepin on ta couch again tonight!" She laughed at herself for saying such silly things. Then she turned serious._

"_Me gotta be more quiet…" she said. Amy shook her head and sat down, back against the barrel. "How long am I plannin ta keep this up?" she wondered. "I'm a get caught soona or lata…" "Don't say such things…" a voice in her head said. "But really, what am I ta do? Even if me do get ma sword, I can't just hide foreva…" Amy replied. "You won't have to." said the voice. "Just wait it out until the boat docks somewhere else. Then get your sword and cheese it. That simple." "That simple eh?" said Amy skeptically. Then she shook her head. "Oi, me must be goin mad!" she thought to herself while smiling. "Me talking ta ma self and answerin too?! Those apples must be getting to me?"_

_She decided to take a walk around the deck for some simple exercise. As she walked, she surveyed the ship. "This a lovely ol' ship…" Amy said to no one. "The cap'n must be proud of her. She seems ta be old." She continued walking towards no where in particular. As she rounded a corner, someone else did the same. The two collided into each other. The impact caused Amy to fall on her butt. "Shit…" she thought. "Hey you!" said the man. "What are you doing on the ship!?" It was Ben Beckman. Amy looked up as her face went pale. "Well this ended ratha quickly…" she thought bitterly. "Me only woke up a few minutes ago…" "What are you doing here!?" Ben demanded. "Eeerrr…" Amy replied stupidly. "Exploration?" _

_Ben advanced toward her but she crawled back. He advanced and she receded. They did this several times until Amy was backed against a wall. She was scared out of her mind. "I don't have time to be playing games with a little girlie!" said Ben. He picked Amy up by her arm. She yelped. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Oi, hush up girlie!" cried Ben. Amy growled angrily and screamed again. She tried hard to fight him off but his grip was too strong._

"_Get off me! Leave me alone!" Amy cried desperately, but Ben didn't heed to her wishes. He was tired and pissed and not in the mood to deal with a kicking and screaming little girl. He picked her up and flung her on his shoulder. Amy was surprised but continued to fight. She kicked and bit at him but to no avail. "Let go of me! Where ya takin me!?" "To the cap'n girlie!" retorted Ben. "We don't take too well to stow-aways!" "Ya must be off ya rocka if ya think I'm gonna go!" Amy cried. Ben continued to walk along the ship. "This damn girlie is such a nuisance. How long has she been on this ship?" He grimaced as she bit him on the shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt!" he said. "Then just let me go ya stupid gray-haired freak!" shouted Amy._

_Ben smirked and dropped her on the floor in front of a door. She fell hard on her bottom. "Ouch!" she cried. "It's early and the cap'n is having a hangover, so your definitely gonna get it." said Ben mischievously. With one hand he bounded Amy's hands and with the other, he rapped on the door. "Cap'n, are you awake?" he called. "Ughhhh…my head…" groaned a voice from within the door. "Who the hell is that?" "It's me Ben." replied Ben. "Damn it Ben, can't it til mornin? Ma head's killin me!" scowled the voice._

"_I'm not sure…" said Ben. "But I found us a stow-away hiding on the ship…" "Fine fine, I'll be dressed soon…" said the voice. Ben sighed and Amy just sat there in worry. "I'm dead…" she thought. "I'm definitely dead. I knew this would happen…" "Oi, Amy! You give up way too easily! Just be quiet and hope for the best!" said the voice in her head. "I hate it when ya so optimistic…" thought Amy. "I mean when me so optimistic… Argh! I gotta stop talking to ma self!"_

"_Come in!" the voice said flatly. Ben opened the door and dragged Amy in. He got a chair and sat and set Amy down on her knees. Amy looked and saw a man with the same crimson red hair as her looking at her. It was Red-haired Shanks. He looked like he hasn't slept in days and was obviously annoyed. "Alright…" he began. "…me tired so me gonna make this quick. Who are ya?" "Classified…" replied Amy. "Alright, where do ya hail from?" asked Shanks._

"_None ya bees-wax…" she answered bluntly. Shanks stared at her. He was not in the mood, but she didn't care. She wasn't up to it either. "Humph, me tired so me gonna go back ta sleep. Ben, watch her." said Shanks. "Fine…" said the gray-haired man. Shanks went back to bed and left Ben to watching their captive. "You know…" began Ben. "I'd be more respectful if I were you."_

"_Oh really? Well ya not me so what cha gonna do?" retorted Amy. Ben just grunted in response. Amy instantly regretted that and sat down. "Excuse me sir?" she asked timidly. "What?" asked Ben. "Um, what exactly do ya do ta stow-aways? "Ben looked at the girl and saw that she was afraid and decided to have fun with it. "Well it depends." he said in mock seriousness. "Sometimes we torture em for three days…" Amy grimaced. "…or we give em 40 lashes on the back…" he said while smirking. Amy's eyes went wide with horror._

"…_or worse…" said Ben. "Amy gasped. "W-what can p-possibly be worse then that?" she asked as frightened as can be. "Well, if we can't find a good use for them…" said Ben. "…we tie a weight to their feet and send em overboard!" Amy shrieked with horror and backed into a corner. Ben smiled an evil smile at the terrified girl. "We only do that with women and kids…" he said maliciously. A chill went down Amy's spine as she swallowed hard. She started to hyperventilate. The room was spinning wildly as her life flashed before her eyes. _

"_Are you alright?" Ben asked as he looked at the girl. He gasped as he saw her face. It was extremely pale and she was breathing heavily. She looked ghastly and was about to black out. "Oi, wait! Don't faint! It was just a…" It was too late. Before Ben could finish, she hit the floor. "Crap!" he said. "I scared the girlie to death…" He sighed and put his head into his hands. "At least I don't have to worry about her escaping…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Amy slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what happened. All she remembered was blacking out. She slowly lifted her head to see that she was in a bed. She quickly jumped out of bed when she saw the captain sitting in a chair near her. "Calm down…" he said. "Me didn't do a thing to ya…" "What happened ta me?" Amy asked while rubbing her head. She pulled the bandana further over her forehead. Shanks chuckled. "Looks like ya fell victim to ol' Benny's jokes gone way too far!" He laughed as he recalled what happened. _

_Amy was not amused. "Humph, whateva…" Shanks stopped laughing and looked at her. "We're gonna try this again." he said. "Who are you, where'd ya come from, why ya on me ship, and when did ya get here?" "Yo mama, none ya, shove it, and I ain't telling ya. Next questions please…" Amy replied rudely. Shanks giggled at her statements. "Ha, that's funny! Such bold talk for such a wee lass!" Amy was pissed. She hated being called short. "Shut up old man!" she retorted. "Hey, me ain't old!" said Shanks. Amy was just about to reply when she saw her sword. It was lying against the wall in a corner._

"_The Arco-iris Dorado!" she cried with delight. Shanks smiled. "What do you know about this magnificent sword?" he asked. "I know enough." Amy said. "Ah. This sword is one a the most powerful swords out there! And ta think it came up on ma ship! Ah a beautiful thing a steel it is…" Shanks said. He took the sword off the wall and unsheathed it. While he did this, Amy saw he had only one arm. Shanks held the katana in the sunlight from the window and a spectrum of colors splattered the walls._

"_The name suits it doesn't it? Arco-iris Dorado… Doesn't it mean…" "Golden Rainbow." Amy interrupted. Shanks looked at her. "How did you know that?" he asked. "It's ma katana. I think me should know the name of ma own sword…" "Yours?" said Shanks skeptically. "A sword like this belongs ta you? Please…" "It's true!" Amy said. "Sure. One a the most powerful weapons in the world belongs to a young lassie who don't know when ta stay home. Right…"_

_Amy scowled as Shanks resheathed the sword. He attached it to his side and went outside. Amy followed him. She was boiling mad. "Where the hell do ya think ya goin wit ma katana!?" She yelled after Shanks. "I can't let a little lass like ya self play wit such a dangerous item now can I?" he said. He chuckled at Amy's obvious anger. "Don't worry, if ya like I can drop ya off to the next island so ya can be off on ya merry way as a little girl should do!" He laughed at his joke. He didn't notice it when Amy charged at him like a mad bull and punched him as hard as she could in his gut._

_Shanks was sent flying across the deck. His crewmates watched in extreme surprise as blood flew from his mouth. The sword detached itself and went in another direction. He stopped short of the railing. Amy instantly regretted what she just did as a bunch of men looked at her angrily. "Where'd that come from?" she thought. Two men went to grab her but she dodged them by doing a back flip. She landed gracefully on her feet. _

_Another pair of men went at her but stopped when they heard a voice. It was Captain Shanks. He picked himself off the ground while coughing up blood. She grinned widely as he wiped it from his mouth. "Oi, leave the girlie alone." He picked up the fallen katana and advanced towards Amy. She was scared but stood her ground. She got into a fighting stance as the red-hair man came at her._

"_Ah ya got quite the punch for such a wee lass!" cried Shanks while laughing. "Did me in real good!" His crew looked at him quizzically. "Cap'n, this little girl just punched you out and your laughing!?" cried a man. Shanks just smiled. "She had every right to punch me! I was poking fun at her! I had no right." Amy stared at him with a confused look. "Ya not gonna kill me?" "Oh please! Why would I?" He walked up to Amy and handed her the katana. "I believe this is yours." Amy took it back and hooked it on to her belt. She beamed at Shanks. "Thanks!" Shanks returned the smiled but dropped to his knees. "Cap'n!" cried his crew as they piled around him. "Are you alright?" Shanks chuckled again. "Of course! Me stomach hurts but I'm good!" he said. He stood up and put his arm around Amy. She flinched. "Me don't know about ya'll, but I'm hungry!" Shanks said with a grin. "Are you?" Amy's stomach growled loudly. She blushed as Shanks laughed. "Ah I take that as a yes! TO THE KITCHEN!" he shouted. "AYE CAPTAIN!" shouted everyone else._


	5. Flashback Attack pt 3

Author's note: I'm finally finished with the super long chapter trio! As a treat, the chapter isn't super-commando long! Yay for ya'll! Anyways, enjoy! And remember to review!

Chapter 5: Flashback Attack part 3 of 3

"_More please!" cried Amy as she finished her 23rd plate of food. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown two heads. She was basically a bottomless pit. Plate after plate she cleared it and licked it clean as if it never had food on it at all. "Oi, this girlie is practically inhaling her food!" cried a man. "I know! She's a beast! How long has she been stowing on this ship?" asked another. "I heard she's been starving for days!" said yet another man. _

_While Amy was eating, the crew conversed on the origins of this mysterious girl. Some said that she was a bored little kid looking for an adventure. Others thought she was an arranged-marriage bride trying to escape the clutches of her abusive fiancé. A few felt she was a dirty thief trying to steal their treasure and make off with it. Some argued that she was a drunken idiot who crawled on the ship for no reason. Finally one or two people thought she was perhaps a relative of the captain due to the fact they had the same accent. Everyone else thought that was insane, that Shanks never had a family or relationships with women. But heck, what do they know?_

_Shanks laughed at Amy's appetite. "Me word!" he chuckled. "Where'd ya get such an appetite!?" "Fwum meh!" she said while stuffing her face. She swallowed the food. "I get it from me self." she repeated. Then she resorted back to eating again. Shanks smiled as she downed yet another plate. "She eats as much as Anchor…" he thought. "This food is soooo good!" thought Amy happily. "Oi, slow down! Where are your manners?" scolded the voice. "A young lady such as yourself should not eat like a barbarian."_

"_Lady Shmady!" thought Amy. "Me a pirate! Since when did pirates have manners!?" She finally stopped eating after her 40th plate. "Oof! I'm full!" she cried. "That was delicious!" "Glad ya enjoyed ya self!" said Shanks. He grinned at her and she grinned back. "Thanks for not killin me." Amy replied. "Don't mention it." said Shanks. "Really, don't mention it; if people found out me gettin soft, it's ova for me!" Everyone laughed at his stupid joke, including Amy. She laughed the hardest._

"_Ah ya funny ya old man!" Amy cried. "Hey! Me ain't old!" said Shanks jokingly. "At least I ain't a shorty McShort short!" Amy stopped laughing and glared at the captain. "There's more where that punch came from." she said harshly. He instantly shut up. He knew not to mess with her. Amy smiled and playfully punched Shanks in the ribs (it was supposed to be his left arm but ya'll know the story…)._

"_Me kiddin!" she said chuckling. Shanks pretended to pout but soon joined in her laughter. The rest of the crew laughed along with them. "I'm hot…" Amy complained. "Maybe ya should take off the bandana." offered Shanks. "Oh yeah!" said Amy. "Me completely forgot about that!" She removed her bandana and her red braid fell down her back. Everyone including Shanks gasped. "What?" asked Amy confused._

"_Is that what I think it is?" whispered a man. "Aye, it is!" replied another. "It be the cap'ns signature hair, and that lassie has it!" Amy was extremely confused. "Why the hell are ya'll starin at me!?" she demanded. "Can it be her?" Shanks thought. "Can it really be her? After all these years, does she stand before me this very day?" Shanks got up and motioned for Amy to follow him. He led her into his quarters. _

"_What's going on?" Amy demanded once again. "Who is ya mother?" asked Shanks. "Why?" asked Amy. "I really need ta know, please tell me!" he pleaded. Amy thought he seemed sincere so she decided to tell him. "Alright alright. Her name is Kimoko Chanvelo." she confessed. Shanks was in a daze. "Of course!" he thought. "Why haven't I made the connection sooner!?" _

"_Amelia…" Shanks said aloud. "How do ya know me name!?" asked Amy. "Because…" began Shanks. "I'm your father…" Amy stared at the man shocked out of her mind. Part of her believed him and part of her thought he was nuts. Then something clicked in her mind. "The hair, the accent…I believe he's right!" she thought. When she realized this, the shock gripped her even tighter. She blacked out and fainted on the floor. "Amelia!" cried Shanks. He tended to the fallen girl. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He grinned a sad smile. "She takes big news rather well…" he said softly._

Amy woke up with a start. "How long have me been sleep?" she thought. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her head. She looked out the window and saw the sun was still out in the same position. "I guess its been an hour…" She went into the kitchen and got her self glass of milk. She drank it quickly and put it in the sink. "Ah! Me wonder how me father's doin?" she thought to herself. "He's fine, I'm sure of it." said a voice. It was a feminine voice that spoke in a timid soft manner. Like Amy's only without the accent.

"Ya sure of a lot a things aren't ya?" asked Amy. "I'm only sure of things that you already know or think." said the voice. "What?" said Amy confusedly. The voice sighed. "You'll never understand…" it said. "I am your conscience. I possess the qualities you suppress. Like level-headedness, manners, and self-control." "What cha tryina say!" Amy said. "I am all of those qualities! I just don't show it…" "Hey, I call them as I see them…" said the voice. Amy sighed and laid back down. "I swear me gettin crazier by the day. Oi Luffy, where are you?"


	6. When We First Met

Author's note: ...no comment... Remember to review!

Chapter 6: When We First Met

"Oooooooooi Nami!" complained Luffy. He was sprawled out on deck in boredom. Almost everyone was sick of him by now. It was early, hot, and anticipation to get to the next island was hanging like a cloud in the air. "When do we get to the next island!?" asked the captain. "Argh, Luffy! I already told you it would be at least 30-45 minutes by the time we even get into the vicinity of the harbor!" cried Nami obviously irritated.

"What!?" cried Luffy as he sat up. "That's way too long!" He laid back on the deck. "SANJI!!!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. "I'M HUNGRY!!! FEED ME!" "Shut up Luffy! I'm not finished cooking!" cried the cook from within the kitchen. "And besides, ladies eat first." "BUT I'M HUNGRY NOW!" Luffy cried again. "I don't care!" shouted Sanji. Luffy gave up and sulked. He stared at the sky for no apparent reason. "I'm bored!" he said randomly.

"Then go back to sleep!" said Nami. "In fact, if you go back to sleep, I promise you that the food will be done!" Luffy perked up and smiled. "Really!?" he asked. "Err…yeah!" Nami lied. "Perhaps we'll even be at the island!" "Yosh!" cried Luffy. He went inside the men's quarters and flopped on a bed. Nami sighed with relief. "Phew…I can't believe that worked!" "I can't believe that worked either…" said Zoro while yawning. "But of course, Luffy's dumb." He went back to sleep with his back against the mast. Nami sighed once again. "Whatever…" she said.

_Wind blew as a boy stared at the ocean. A straw hat crowned his raven-colored hair. "I'll keep this hat forever…" thought the boy. "I promised Shanks I'd keep it safe no matter what…" The boy sat on the wet yellow sand of the beach. The sun was setting over the horizon and shined its last rays of light on the boy. He pulled the hat over his dark eyes to keep the sun out. A strong breeze blew his hair and shirt to the north of him. He stared out into the horizon. "I'll become a great pirate one day…" the boy said aloud._

_He smiled to himself. "Even better than Shanks!" It was a promise he made to the red-haired man. A promise with the hat as a symbol. "Keep it safe for me…" the man said. "Give it back once ya become a great pirate!" The words circled in the little boy's head over and over again. "I will…" thought the boy as he choked back tears. "I will…"_

_Me: Touching isn't it? We'll just have to change that wouldn't we?_

_All of a sudden, the wind picked up in strength and speed. It snuck up on the boy from behind and sent the hat flying in the air. "MY HAT!" he shouted. He tried to get it down but it was too high. Then in an instant, the wind blew the hat into the water. Like an idiot, the boy rushed in to get it. He grabbed the hat and attempted to make it back to shore. A wave toppled over the boy and sent him under. "Wait a minute…" the boy thought. "I can't swim!" Then it dawned on him. He was screwed. "HELP!!!!!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A little girl ran frantically through the street of her village. She had no clue where to go or where she was headed. "Just anywhere…" she thought. "Anywhere but here…" She had crimson hair and emerald green eyes that flashed wildly with panic and brimmed with tears. She wore a pink summer dress and a pair of sandals. She carried a knife in her hand. She ran and ran until she got to the beach. She walked over to the shore and collapsed on her knees. She wept silently and brought the knife close to her chest. _

"_I can't take it anymore!" she thought. "I'm so lonely, I've got absolutely nothing to live for!" She took the knife and readied it to her heart. "I'm sure someone else will take care of me mother…" she thought bitterly. "Me hope this don't hurt too badly…" She was just about to thrust the knife when she heard a shout. "MY HAT!" cried a voice. It came from a little boy with dark hair. He seemed to be the same age as her. _

_The girl watched as the boy chased a straw hat into the sea. She witnessed the wave crash over him as he disappeared from sight. She gasped. "Is that boy alright?" she wondered. Just then, the boy temporarily resurfaced. He had just enough time to scream before a second wave sent him under. "HELP!!!" he pleaded. "I CAN'T SW…" The wave already hit before he could finish. "Oh no!" the girl cried._

_Something in her mind just clicked. Without thinking, she dropped the knife and dashed into the water. She thrashed wildly through the icy cold waters for the little boy. Her mind raced wildly. "Where!?" she screamed in her mind. "Where did he go!?" She swam with all her might to the spot the boy went under. She took a deep breath and dived underwater. The girl opened her eyes but shut them as soon as the saltwater invaded them. "Please be ok!" she thought. "Don't die on me!" She felt a heaviness in her chest and knew she had to resurface. After she caught her breath, the girl dived once more._

_She searched frantically for the boy as a wave of tiredness swept over her. She was just about to give up when she felt something rub on her leg. "What was that?" she thought. She reached down and grabbed what appeared to be a piece of cloth. "Yes!" she thought happily. "It was the staw-hatted boy. With the last of her strength, the girl swam towards the surface and dragged the boy ashore. "I did it…" she said as she dropped to her knees. "I saved his life. As she slipped in and out of consciousness, she took the straw hat and placed on the unconscious but breathing boy's head. Then everything went black…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Where am I?" thought the girl. The only thing she remembered was fainting on the beach. She took her hand and squeezed something soft. "This isn't sand…" she thought. "Am I at home? Or am I dead?" She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first. She struggled to refocus her eyes. When they regained sight, she saw a boy staring at her with wide dark eyes. She gasped and jumped back. It was the boy she saved. He smiled a hug grin._

"_You're finally awake!" he cried happily. The girl pulled the covers over her head in fear and surprise. The boy climbed on the bed and tried to pull the covers off of her but she wouldn't let go. "Leave me alone!" she cried in a thick cockney accent. "Get off me!" "Let go of the sheets!" said the boy. "I want to look at you!" He and the girl continued to struggle until a voice interrupted. "Oi Luffy!" said a male voice. "Get off! You're scaring her!" The boy did as he was told. The girl uncovered her head._

_Another boy that she didn't recognize was in the room. He was rather tall with jet black hair. He had light freckles scattered across his face and was topless. He wore black pants and black boots. He seemed to be at least 11 years-old. "Excuse my lil bro…" said the older boy. "…he has no decorum or social etiquette." "I have no what or what now?" asked the smaller boy obviously confused. "What did you just call me?" The older one sighed and turned his attention to the girl._

"_Are you alright?" he asked. "You took in quite a bit of water. We didn't think you was gonna make it." The girl stared at the older boy, mouth agape. "I was going to die?" she thought to herself. "But you're ok now!" cried the smaller boy. He grinned happily at the girl. "Thanks for saving my life!" "Which reminds me…" started the older boy. "Didn't I tell you not to go into the water? You know you can't swim!" The little boy pouted. "My hat was in the water, I couldn't just lose it…" The older boy sighed._

"_I swear, that hat's gonna be the death of you one day…" "Let it…" replied the smaller one. "And besides, I'm really lucky anyway…" "How so?" asked the older one. "Because…" stated the little boy. "…I was saved one of the prettiest and cutest girls I've seen!" He flashed the girl a smile and her cheeks turned the same color as her hair. The older boy sighed once again. "You are so dense…" he said._

_The smaller one ignored the comment and continued to grin at the girl. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he cried. "And the bossy one over there is my older brother, Portgas D. Ace. But you can call him Ace and you can call me the future Pirate King!" With that he started to parade around the room shouting something about him becoming a great pirate. Ace just sweatdropped and the girl chuckled at Luffy's antics. He saw she was finally smiling and stopped. "What's your name?" he asked charismatically. The girl stopped laughing. "Amelia…" she said shyly._

"_That's a pretty name!" said Luffy. "Um…thanks…me guess…" she said softly. "Why is he staring at me?" she thought. "She is so awesome!" thought Luffy happily. "She's totally gonna be my friend!" "Wanna be friends!?" he asked aloud. Amelia just stared at him. "Ya wanna be me friend!?" she asked rather surprised. "Why not?" said Luffy. "But why?" she asked. "Because you saved my life!" he replied. "Plus you're cute and you have an awesome accent! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Amelia just looked at the boy in shock. "He actually wants ta be me friend…No one has ever said that ta me…" The boy frowned at the silence._

"_Well if you don't, I guess that's ok…" he said sadly. "Oh no!" Amelia cried. "Me'd love ta be ya friend!" Luffy instantly perked up. He grinned widely and hugged her tightly. She was surprised at first but smiled. Then she blushed when she saw Ace snicker. Luffy let go and smiled, oblivious to what just happened. "We'll be the bestest friends ever!" he cried happily. "Do you have a nickname?" "What do you mean?" Amelia asked._

"_What do you're friends call you? Do they call you Amelia, or something else?" said Luffy. Amelia frowned. "I…I've neva had friends before…" she said. Luffy looked at her with a shocked expression. "Never had friends!?" he cried. "What kind of kid never had friends!? Are you some kind of daughter-in-a-box?" Amelia laughed at his statement. It was the first time she laughed in a while and it felt good. "Me? A daughter-in-a-box? Of course not!" she cried between fits of laughter. "I live in a house!" Luffy burst out laughing at her comment. They both laughed and laughed until tears streamed down their faces. "I was right!" Luffy said. "You and me are definitely gonna be good friends!" They stopped laughing briefly and smiled at each other. Then they broke out laughing once more. Ace sweatdropped and sighed. "I don't get the joke…"_

"Luffy!" cried Nami. "We're here!" As soon she finished her sentence, Luffy rushed out the room and onto the figurehead. "Yahoooo!" he cried! "Finally!" He stared out to the horizon and surveyed the island. It was a port city as Nami said. Buildings and people scattered the streets. "Woohoo! I can't wait to see the haunted house!" Luffy said. He jumped down from the figurehead. "SANJI!" he screamed. "FEED ME!" Sanji came out the kitchen. "Your food's on the table…" Luffy rushed to the kitchen and resorted to eating everything in sight. "Good thing we ate while he was sleep…" said Zoro.


	7. A Day in Town

Author's Note: Ok this is gonna be a long chapter as are basically all my chapters but so what! Deal with it! Anyways, there's gonna be a narative piece done by moi! That's right! I'm a be poppin up all over the place in the story so spot me out if ya can! As if you want to... But anyway, enjoy and remember to read and review!

Chapter 7: A Day in Town

"TO THE MYSTERY HOUSE!" shouted Luffy. He attempted to run off the ship but Nami grabbed his shirt. Sanji looked at her with his usual googly lovesick expression. "Wow, Nami-swan is so beautiful when she uses her quick reflexes!" "Shut the hell up ero-cook…" said Zoro under his breath. Sanji gave him a nasty look but decided to let it go. "Guys pay attention!" cried Nami. "YES NAMI-SWAN!" cried Sanji. Everyone assembled on deck to listen to what Nami had to say. As if they had a choice…

"Alright, I'm sure everyone has something on their agenda today so we are all going to do our own thing." "Really!?" said Chopper. "That's so nice Nami!" Nami smiled. "Thanks Chopper, I am feeling generous today!" "Ah Nami is so cute when she's nice!" complimented Sanji. "She's only doing this because she wants to get rid of us…" said Zoro coolly. Nami stuck her tongue out at him but quickly turned her attention back to the rest of the crew.

"Yes I want to shop but so what? Anyway we will all go into town and do our own thing, but we need to state a rendezvous time." she said. "How about 6 o'clock Miss Navigator-san?" replied Robin. She was reading as always in her favorite chair. "Sounds good to me…" said Ussop. "And then we can go to the haunted house!" cried Luffy. "I'm captain and I say we do the house challenge before we leave!"

"Fine Luffy! Whatever you want…" said Nami. "So it's agreed. We'll meet back at the ship at 6 and…" "And go to the haunted house!?" interrupted Luffy. "…and go to the haunted house…" she finished. "Yosh!" cried Luffy happily. He jumped off the ship and ran down a random street. The crew, except for Robin, sweatdropped. "Does he even have a watch?" asked Ussop. "Nope…" replied everyone else.

Me: So basically everyone, well almost everyone, disbanded from the ship. Chopper decided to stay and work on his Rumble Balls. Ussop stayed also to work on another wacky invention. Zoro was broke so he stayed and slept. What a surprise… Sanji left to go grocery shopping and…um…_bird watching_...as he puts it. Perv… Robin went to check out the island's book stores, and look a bit into the island's history. After all, she is a historian! Nami, of course, went shopping. And last but not least Luffy, the rubber idiot we all know and love (or hate, for all those anime-hating jerks out there, no offense…As if they'd actually be reading this but who cares?) went, excuse me, **attempted **to find the haunted house. That was pretty basic wasn't it? Why don't we peek into their days and see what actually happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji's Day

I would love to say that Sanji was walking down the street minding his **own **business, but I can't. I mean come on; this is Sanji we're talking about. So Sanji was walking down the street minding every pretty girl he saw on the street's business. "All these beautiful girls!" he cried to himself. "I must be in paradise!" After prying his eyes off the gals, he stopped to shop at the supermarket or _Le Supermarché _as they call it.

He went in and stocked up on well…food. Duh, it's a flippin food store! Hey I just said we'd look at their day, I didn't say they were interesting. So anyway he took his loaded shopping cart and advanced to the check out thing, whatever they call it. On his way there, his cart was crashed by someone else. The food off the top spilled on to the floor and one of the items, which just so happened to be eggs, spilled on his shirt since I'm mean like that… Needless to say, he had a fit. "DUMBASS!" he shouted. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT (and his only one at that…)!!!

All the nosy costumers stopped what they were doing and looked to see what the commotion was. Sanji was ranting on and on about the food but stopped when he saw who he was screaming at. It just so happened to be a beautiful young woman with short brown hair and lovely blue eyes. "I'm soooo sorry!" cried the woman. "I didn't see you." Sanji of course went into playa mode. "Ah no need to apologize mademoiselle!" he cried in his usual lovey-dovey voice. "Forget about the whole thing!"

"But at least let me pay for…" the woman started to say but Sanji wouldn't hear. "Oh don't even think of it!" he cried. "It was an accident; a pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't worry over spilt milk!" As he said this, the cap came of a jug of milk and spilt on to his shoes. Coincidence? I think not… Sanji frowned but instantly perked up when he saw the woman laugh. He grabbed her hand and kissed. "May you honor me by telling me your name?" he asked. "Siria." she replied as she blushed. "Ah a lovely name for such a lovely lady!" he cried. "I'm Sanji."

"Nice to meet you Sanji." said Siria as she took back her hand. "I'm really sorry for the crash. I'd like to repay you somehow." "Oh no, it's no problem at all!" said Sanji. "Are you sure?" she asked skeptically. "Of course!" he cried happily. "Well alright…" Siria said. Then she dropped the bomb. "I should hurry and get home. My husband might be worried." Sanji's face completely fell. He watched as the lovely Siria paid for her items and left. "Bye Sanji!" she called. "I'm sorry for the mess!" With that she left. Sanji just stood there with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Crap…" he thought. "She was so beautiful…" "CLEAN UP ON AISLE 7!!!" shouted a voice on the intercom. "AND BRING A KLEENEX FOR THE CURLY EYE-BROWED DUDE!"

Me: Sad ain't it? Oh well, there's always Nami. Or Robin. Which ever floats his boat. And now resetting the clock and moving on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy's Day

Luffy was running down the street with obviously no clue to where he was going. What a surprise… "This town is so huuuuge!" he said. He stopped at the square and looked around. All he saw was people, people, and you guessed it, people. And buildings, but that's a different story. He crossed his arms and frowned. "I'll never get there this way…" he said aloud. He walked past some stores. One of them was a fruit stand. He took an apple and started to eat it but a huge wooden stick came out of no where and whacked the fruit out of his hand.

"What the hell!" cried Luffy in shock. "Don't eat the fruit unless you're wiling to pay!" shouted a voice. Luffy looked to where the stick came from. Standing before him was a huge fat lady with long gray hair. She wore a blue shirt, a white skirt, and an apron. "No picking at the fruit!" she barked. "Sorry lady." said Luffy. He picked up the apple, dusted it off, and ate it whole, core and all. The lady whacked him over the head with the stick.

"YOU DUMB HOODLUM!!!" she shouted at Luffy. "HOW DO YOU SAY SORRY AND EAT IT ANYWAY!?" "Like this!" replied Luffy. He said sorry and ate another apple. The woman was pissed. She whacked him over the head with her stick. "Ouch!" cried Luffy. "Are you crazy!?" "Stop eating my food!" barked the lady. "I'm sorry!" Luffy said. "I won't do it again. He started to walk away but the lady stopped him. "Where do ya think you're going!" she asked. "To the haunted house!" said Luffy happily.

The woman's face turned purple. "Are you being brave or just plain stupid?" she said. Luffy smiled widely. "Neither!" he said. "I'm being adventurous!" "Do you know anything about that demon house!?" said the woman. "Not really…" Luffy replied. The woman sighed. "That house is cursed! Every man who set foot into that house either ran away screaming or died!" explained the lady. "It's suicide taking that challenge! You'll most surely die!" Luffy's eyes sparkled at the lady's words.

"A place that no one has ever survived!? Awesome!" cried Luffy stupidly. "I'm definitely gonna take that challenge!" "What!?" cried the woman at his idiocy. "Did you just hear me!? You'll die for sure!" "I won't die!" said Luffy groundlessly. "It will be an awesome adventure!" With that he ran down the street once again to find the house. "Dead man walking…" sighed the lady. "HEY! COME BACK! YOU STILL OWE ME 50 BELLI FOR THOSE APPLES!"

Me: Ah just more proof of how stupid that lovable cappy is… One day, he'll be the death of his nakama. But that's a given. We all knew that. Two down, one more to go. I decided to skip Robin and the people on the ship. This is kinda taking too long so I'm a go ahead to the actual interesting part of the story if you don't mind. So I'm setting the clock forward to 40 minutes to 6 and intrude on to Nami's day!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami's Day…eerrr…Afternoon

"Ah a truly glorious day!" cried Nami as she exited a shop. She had a load of bags in her hands from all the shopping. No dip people! "Shopping sure is thirsty work. I have just enough time to grab a drink." She walked down the streets until she saw a small bar. "Perfect!" she cried. Nami went in and sat down. "Welcome to Danny Q, what would ya like lassie?" said the bartender. "Can I have the special?" asked Nami. "Sure thing lassie." said the bartender. He made her drink and gave it to her. Nami took a sip and smiled. "This is really good!" she replied. "Glad ye like it." said the man. "It's our special 3 Glass Shipwreck. "Why is it called a 3 Glass Shipwreck?" asked Nami. The bartender smiled.

"Well lassie, this stuff is so strong, three shots is all it takes to take ye out!" he said with a grin. A girl walked in and sat down next to Nami. It was the infamous red haired girl who popped up in almost every single chapter of this story, so description is needless. "Back so soon eh?" said the bartender to the girl. She flashed a small smile. "Yeah, me got bored so me decided ta drop in an' say hi." replied the red haired girl.

The bartender laughed. "Oi Amy, ye such a horrid liar! I know ya hungry!" he said. "But after the incident early, I thought you'd never show ya pretty little face!" Amy blushed a deep crimson and scowled at him. "What do ya mean by 'little'!?" she said. "Oi oi, don't get snippy at me lassie." mused the man. "Would ya like the usual, on the house this time?" "Thanks Yosi…" said Amy softly. The bartender name Yosi went to get her food.

"Bastard…" said Amy as soon as he went out of sight. "She's very peculiar…" thought Nami as she sipped on her drink. She watched as the short redhead spun around on her seat. "She's just plain weird…" thought Nami correcting herself. Amy sensed Nami was looking at her and stopped. She flashed a smile her way. "Childish ain't it?" she said. Nami looked up and saw she was talking to her. "Hmmm? Oh no. I was just looking." Nami replied sheepishly.

"Oh no don't worry, me know that was weird. Me just bored is all!" said Amy. She spun around the chair again. "Plus it's fun! Wheeeeeeeee!" She kept spinning around and around until she fell off. "Are you ok?" asked Nami. "Me 'k!" Amy replied while getting up. "Just pretty dizzy is all. "Yup, she's officially weird." Nami thought again. Yosi came back with the food. "Here ya go lassie. One huckleberry pie and a tall glass of ice cold milk." he said. "I see ye've been spinning on the chairs again."

With that he went over to take care of his other costumers. "A whole pie?" Nami said. "You're actually gonna eat all of that?" "Why?" asked Amy. "Ya want some?" "No thanks." said Nami. She gasped as she saw Amy stuff the pie into her face. In less than 30 seconds, the entire pie was gone. Nami stared at her with disbelief. After she finished the pie, Amy chugged the entire glass of milk. Nami just stared at her. "That was supa delicious!" she cried satisfied. She turned to Nami and smiled.

"Ya sure missed one good pie!" she said. Nami finally found herself and spoke. "How did you do that!?" she cried. "You practically inhaled that pie!" "Skill." Amy replied simply. She smiled and held her hand out to Nami. "Amelia! But ya can call me Amy." Nami also smiled and shook her hand. "Nami." "So Nami, ya new here?" asked Amy. "Yeah. I just arrived here a few hours ago.

"Really? Fascinatin. So ya enjoyin ya self?"

"Yeah. This town has some pretty good shops.

"Mmhmm. Tourists go crazy for this place's clothes. I see ya been shoppin up a storm there eh?

"Yeah. I'm just you're natural shopaholic."

"So where ya hail from?"

"Cocoyashi Village. It's in the East Blue." If not, sue me...

"Really? I'm from the West Blue, but me Mummy moved us to the East Blue when me was a wee lassie."

"Oh wow. So you don't live here?"

"Nah. Me just here til I get me a ship so me can hightail it outta dis backwater town!"

Nami chuckled. "So you're a pirate."

"Yessir! A pirate til the very end! I don't like ta brag but a good one if I do say so ma self! How 'bout ya self? Pirate or not?"

"I'm a pirate also. I'm the navigator."

"The navie eh? Good fer ya! Ya cappy must be lucky ta have ya! So what brings ya ta ol' Mystry sounds just like it's spelled Island?"

"My captain wants to do the haunted house…"

Amy blanched at Nami's last statement. "The haunted house!?" she cried. "Ya cappy must be off his rocka if he wants ta do that!" "Why?" asked Nami. "Is it that bad?" "That bad an' worse!" cried Amy. "It's a demon place! But don't take me word fer it. Try it ya self." Nami looked at her like she was nuts. "Is she telling the truth, or is she just crazy?" Nami shook herself out of her thoughts and glanced at the clock. "Holy crap!" she cried. "It's 5 minutes til 6!" She put the money for the drink on the table and sped out the door. "Nice to meet you!" she called to Amy. "Nice ta meet ya too!" Amy called back. She sighed as she picked up Nami's half drunken glass. "Hope ya enjoyed the drink…" she said darkly. "…considerin it'll be ya last…


	8. Welcome to the Coriyana Mansion

Author's Note: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait! There was something wrong with the site! The chapter was ready but the internet wasn't… Alas, what a shame… Oh well, problem's over know! Hope you enjoy the chappie! I'll get the next one in soon after! This goes without saying but, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Coriyana Mansion

Nami ran through the streets of the town glancing at her watch every 15 seconds. "Crap!" she cried. "Only two more minutes!" Then she slowed down and than stopped all together. "Wait a minute…" she said. "…why the hell am I rushing myself!? No one is gonna be there at _exactly_ 6 o'clock!" She began to advance toward the ship once more, walking instead of running. She strolled leisurely on the street. Eventually she got to the ship and, not surprisingly, no one was there yet. Except for the people that were already there of course…

Nami sighed as she boarded the ship. Zoro was still sleeping; Chopper was finished with what ever he did and was currently treating Ussop. Once again something exploded in the long nosed man's face. "Did anyone else come?" she asked to no one in particular. She already knew what the answer was going to be. "Nope…" replied Chopper. "…you're the first one to come, even though Sanji was here earlier to drop off the groceries." "Typical…" said Nami.

They waited for about 5 minutes for the others to come. First was Robin. No surprise there… "Sorry I'm late Ms. Navigator-san." she replied. "No prob…" said Nami. Soon after, Sanji came strolling down the pier. "NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAWN! I'M BACK!" Zoro grimaced in his sleep. "Can he go one damn day without doing that?" he asked himself. "Great." said Nami. "Now where's Luffy?" No one had a clue. "Beats me." replied Sanji. "I do not know." said Robin. Nami sighed heavily and irritably.

"That stupid idiot!" she cried. "Jeez, can't he be on time for once!" Just as she said this they heard a faint cry from the east of the ship. "GOMU GOMU NO…" it went. Everyone winced. They knew what that meant. "DUCK FOR COVER!" Nami yelled. The crew hid in various spots and ducked. "…ROCKET!" Luffy came flying on to the ship. Now it's been a long while since Zoro's been on the ship right? I mean, he should know better right? Wrong… Unfortunately for him, he's slow so Luffy flew right into him. He and the sleepy green haired swordsman collided into the side of the ship. That had to hurt…

Luffy laughed as he got up and brushed himself off. "That was fun!" he cried. Then he stopped when he saw Zoro. He had spirals in his eyes. "Oi what happened to Zoro?" asked Luffy confusedly. "YOU HAPPENDED TO HIM YOU IDIOT!" shouted everyone except Robin of course. She just chuckled softly to herself as she read another book. Zoro knocked Luffy across the head. "Dammit!" he cried. "All I wanted to do was sleep!" "I told you to get out of the way Zoro…" replied Nami matter-of-factly. Zoro glowered at her and sat down on the deck. "Humph…" he said.

"Great we're all here!" cried Luffy. "To the haunted house!" He was just about to rush off the ship again but Nami grabbed his shirt. (Sound familiar?) "Not so fast." she said to her eager captain. "We have to find the damned place first!" "I got the directions from the bookstore I was in." replied Robin. "Yosh!" cried Luffy. "Then let's go!" "Dammit Robin!" cried the crew except for Luffy and maybe Sanji…. Robin smiled at her crewmates' discomfort. "Hey, I want to go check it out. It's the only historical landmark in this town." she explained. "And besides Ms. Navigator-san, there's a cash reward for completing the haunted house challenge…

Robin said the magic words. Nami's eyes turned into belli. "Really!? How much are we talking about!?" she asked excitedly. "10,000 belli" replied Robin. Nami shrieked with delight. "Well why didn't you say so!?" she cried. "Come on guys let's go!" "YES NAMI-SWAN!" cried Sanji. "Yosh, that's the ticket Nami!" shouted Luffy. "To the haunted house!" Zoro, Ussop, and Chopper just groaned. This was gonna be a long night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The haunted house challenge eh? Poor soul…" said Yosi as he cleaned a beer mug. "Maybe me should of warned her 'bout takin that challenge…" said Amy. She laid her head on to the counter. "I mean, remember what happened earlier?" "Yeah I remember. Those stupid little boys thought they could tough it out, but ended up traumatized for life." replied Yosi. "It's quite funny when it comes right down to it."

"It's not funny!" said Amy. "I took that challenge ya know… I thought me was gonna die! That house is truly haunted…" Yosi chuckled as he cleaned another glass. "I'm sure she'll be alright." he said. "But people have really died in that house!" cried Amy. "It's a demon place! I'm surprised they didn't make Ms. Q shut it down." "Well…" said Yosi as he cleaned a plate. "That house gets major attention. That means major tourism and tourism is what keeps the town running and my business afloat." Amy frowned and ran a hand through her long crimson red hair. "Perhaps…" she said. "…but at what cost?"

Yosi smiled at the girl. He took a clean glass and poured some milk. "Cheer up lassie!" he said giving the drink to Amy. She took it and chugged it down. "Thanks…" she said. "…me needed that. She got out of her seat and headed out the door. "Bye Yosi! I'll see ya when me see ya!" With that she left. "Take care lassie…" whispered the bartender as he cleaned Amy's mug.

Amy walked down the street deep in thought. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had just begun to set. The markets were closing down and people were beginning to go into their homes for dinner. Amy sighed heavily. "I feel bad…" she thought to herself. "Gee I wonder why?" replied the voice. "Ah its Miss Know-it-all comin ta lecture me…" thought Amy sharply.

"Ouch that stung…You want to talk?"

"No, me fine…"

"But you just said that you feel bad. Don't you at least want to talk about it?"

"No. That's just crazy! Me can't just talk to me self! It's just plain…weird!"

"You've talked to me before…"

"So what… Ya don't need ta know everythin…"

"If you don't tell me, I'll just search your mind…"

"Oh please, I dare ya."

"Ok, you're upset because you're afraid that Nami might die in the challenge. You are afraid that you'll feel guilty because you didn't try to stop her."

"……………Me hate ya, ya know that right?"

"Oh Amy if you feel that guilty, why don't you help her? In fact help her win the challenge. Make it so that no one will ever have to do it again. Besides, you're the only one who has gotten the farthest…"

"True, in fact me would of won that challenge if those damned ghosts didn't try ta kill me."

"That's the spirit!"

Amy smiled to herself. She felt weird that she was talking to herself but what the hell. The voice gives pretty damn good advice. "To the haunted house!" she cried happily as she sprinted down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo tired…." cried Luffy. He and his crew were currently scaling a steep hill. Everyone was tired but Luffy was the only one who made something out of it. "Robin, are we there yet!?" "No Luffy, we are not." replied Robin as neutrally as she possibly could but a hint of frustration tinted her voice. "Shut up Luffy! You've said that 5 times for the past 10 minutes!" cried Sanji.

Luffy fell on his face. "I'm tired…" he said wearily. "Zoro, carry me…" "The hell I will!" Zoro cried. He picked his captain up and set him on his feet. "You got two legs that aren't broken! At least, not yet that is…" said Zoro rather mysteriously. Luffy took a hint and continued to walk. He couldn't tell whether it was a joke or a threat, but didn't want to stick around to find out.

All the while, Ussop was shaking in his boots. "G-g-g-guys, do we really have to do this!?" he asked, scared as usual. "Of course! It's a great adventure that we can't afford to pass up!" cried Luffy totally forgetting about his fatigue. Yeah Needle-nose. What are you, chicken?" challenged Nami. Ussop took the bait. "Of course not!" he cried. "The Great Captain Ussop is never afraid!"

After a few more minutes of "Are we there yet!?" by Luffy, "No..." from Robin, "Shut the hell up!" from Zoro, Sanji, and Nami, and more cowardly moments from Ussop and Chopper, the crew finally arrived at the haunted house. It was now dark and ominous clouds hung overhead (Looks like rain, no? Possibly some thunder and lightning. How original…). An old woman was waiting for them at the front gate.

Luffy whooped for joy. And, on the inside of course, so did the crew. No more complaining from Luffy, at least for know… "Welcome to the Coriyana Mansion. Are you youngens here to take the challenge?" "You bet!" cried Luffy and Nami answering for the rest of the crew. The woman smiled. "Ah good to hear, good to hear. I am Ms. Quana, owner of the house and hostess of the Haunted House challenge." she said. "It is 100 belli to take the challenge. Nami's heart dropped. "100 belli!? Why!?" she cried. Ms. Quana smirked. "Hey, old ladies like me have to make a living too ya know." she said. "Come on Nami! It's only 100 belli!" pleaded Luffy.

Nami sighed and thought to herself for a moment. Then she smiled. "Alright!" she said. "I'll do it!" "Yahoo!" cried Luffy. Nami paid the woman. Ms. Quana let the crew through the gate and into the house. It was dark so she lit each of them a torch. "Sorry for the inconvenience. This house has been in my family for hundreds of years, before electricity was used." she said as she led them down a hallway into the parlor.

It was a huge house. The parlor was still pretty even though most of the items were exceedingly old. A large fireplace blazed in the front of the room. The hardwood floor was covered with a seemingly expensive carpet that was faded with age. The walls were littered with portraits of possible family members. The entire room was simple and old-fashioned, yet nice.

"Nice room…." said Chopper. "Thank you." replied Ms. Quana. "The challenge is simple. You are to stay in this house and search for an amulet necklace. It is a pure sliver disk with a ruby in the middle. It hangs on a silver chain." "How long do we have to complete this challenge?" asked Robin.

"Til the crack of dawn. That is, if you'll last that long…" replied Ms. Quana with a dark smile. She cackled loudly as she exited the house. "Ok…" said Ussop. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I ain't staying in here til sunrise with that type of statement!" "Correction, you speak for yourself!" said Nami. "Now this shouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is find a stupid necklace! It shouldn't even take that long!"

"Don't be so sure…"said Zoro. "There's something eerie about all of this…" "Aww is the Marimo swordsman afraid of the big scary house?" mocked Sanji. "What did you say?" said Zoro as he unsheathed one of his swords." "What are you deaf!?" cried Sanji. "Fine I'll spell it out for you: YOU'RE JUST SCARED!" "YOU WANNA FIGHT SHITTY-COOK!?" Zoro yelled. "BRING IT ON BASTARD SWORDSMAN!" They were just about to get it on (no homo) when they heard a loud smack. The two dropped to the ground with a large swelled bump on their noggins. Nami whacked them across their heads.

Nami smirked at them. "You two are so loud, you could wake the dead!" Chopper and Ussop started to shake. "But they're not, right?" asked Ussop. "Ghost aren't gonna attack us are they?" asked Chopper, his eyes wide with terror. "It would be cool if they did!" cried Luffy. "I've never seen a real live ghost before!" Ussop and Chopper turned as white as a…well…ghost, and Nami sighed. "That's an oxymoron Luffy." said Robin. Luffy frowned. "I'm not a moron!" he said. "How rude!" The crew sweatdropped. "Never mind…" replied Robin.

"Ok… Anyway, back to the issue at hand. We have to hurry up and find this necklace! We're burning moonlight!" said Nami. "I have an idea!" cried Luffy. "How about we split into groups? If we do that, we'll find the necklace faster!" Everyone stared at their captain. He just had an idea? And it was actually good? "Wow, good idea Luffy!" offered Nami. Then she thought, "Wow, those are three words I never thought I'd say…"

"All right we'll split into groups!" she said aloud. "Ussop you will go with Robin, I will go with Sanji, and Luffy will go with Zoro and Chopper. Questions?" "YAY I GET TO GO WITH NAMI-SWAN!" cried the cook. "Ok, since there are no questions, we'll split right here." said Nami. "We'll meet back here in two hours for a status report!" said Luffy. "Aye aye captain!" cried everyone and went on their way.

Author's note: Ah and the plot thickens! The story gets even juicier after this! Stick around and I promise I won't leave ya'll hanging for long! G'night ya'll!


	9. Night at the Haunted Mansion

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I got writer's block, but it's cured! Remember to review guys!

Chapter 9: Night at the Haunted Mansion

The teams split up and headed on their own ways. Nami and Sanji went north, Robin and Ussop went west, and Luffy's team went some different way. Oh glory! Aren't they in for a ride! Just like chappie 5, I'm a tell about each of there adventures time wise and separately. Dig? Good. Sorry, I'm reading _The Outsiders_…

Team Nami and Sanji

The cook and the navigator were currently walking around in the kitchen. Sanji was checking the cabinets while Nami checked everything else. There was no fridge and the oven was brick and extremely old. "Did you find anything Sanji-kun?" asked Nami as she searched a drawer in the counter. "Unfortunately not Nami-swan." replied Sanji. Nami sighed heavily. "No clues, no place to start, no idea what we are going to do, and no plan!" she cried in frustration. "How are we gonna find the damned thing!?"

"Don't worry my sunshine!" Sanji reassured. "We'll find it, I swear!" Nami gave the lovesick cook a look and continued to look. The kitchen was not small. It was fairly large, at least twenty times bigger than the kitchen in the ship… After about a half hour, they rested. Nami leaned foreword on her chair with her head in her hand. "We've searched every corner of this dumb kitchen…" she said lazily. "…and still nothing." "Cheer up Nami!" said Sanji. It was obvious that Sanji didn't care whether they found the necklace or not. He just liked the idea of being with Nami alone. "Did I mention that you look beautiful in the torchlight!?"

Nami started to say something but decided against it. She gave him a look instead. Then her body convulsed violently for a split second. "Are you alright!?" asked Sanji filled with concern. "Oi that was weird." said Nami. "It felt like someone stuffed me in a freezer on full blast then pulled me out…" She glanced around the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" the cook asked once more. "I'm fine!" Nami replied. "I think…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Robin and Ussop

"Haunted house scary…" whispered Ussop to himself. He and Robin were walking down a dark corridor. Thunder boomed outside. Ussop cried out and started shaking. Robin smiled softly and waited for Ussop to regain his composure. As if he had any in the first place… "This place is too freaky!" he cried. "Do we have to be here!?" "Well you can go out in the rain if you want…" said Robin. As she said this, lightning flashed and illuminated the hallway. "No thank you!" said Ussop.

Robin smirked and they continued on their way. They continued to walk until they reached a fork in the path. "Which way?" asked Ussop. "Beats me…" replied Robin. "Well my instincts say that we should go left!" boasted Ussop. "Your instincts huh?" asked Robin with obvious disbelief. "Duh, I know what I'm talking!" said Ussop. "I'm the leader after all!" "Since when?" asked Robin. "Since right now!" cried Ussop. Robin sighed and followed Ussop through the left hallway. She was never the one to argue so she decided to just humor him. For now…

But then she was glad she followed him. The path he chose led them to the mansion's library. It was enormous and filled with books. Torches lined the walls to provide a reasonable amount of light. "See!" cried Ussop in a smug manner. "Always listen to the Great Captain Ussop!" Robin ignored the comment and examined the room more closely. The books were extremely dusty. She was careful not to bring the torch too close to the books in fear that they might catch fire.

She picked out a book from a shelf on the wall. It had no title. She flipped it open to find that it was old and yellowed. Some of the words were barely legible. Ussop searched around the room also. He blew away some of the dust and sneezed. "Careful…" warned Robin. "Don't let your flame near the books. The dust makes them highly combustible." "Thanks for the warning…" said Ussop. He reached out to grab a book when the one next to it fell on its own. He jumped up and yelped in surprised. The book then flipped open on a page.

Ussop went pale with fear when he read the message. "Robin!" he cried as he ran over to the historian. "What is it?" she asked rather annoyed. "That book…" sputtered Ussop pointing to the book. "…the ghost…it…g-gave me a m-m-message!" Robin went over and picked up the book. She flipped through it but the pages were blank. "There is nothing written here…" she replied. Ussop snatched the book and flipped through it. "T-T-That's impossible!" he cried. "There was something written here! It said 'Get out!' plain as day!"

Robin gave the marksman a look and resumed looking at the books. Ussop sighed and looked over at a large mirror at the side of the room. It was covered in dust. He used his hand to wipe the dust from the glass. Ussop's face bleached at the sight he saw. Instead of his reflection, a little girl with curly blond hair stared at him with steely blue eyes. She wore a faded frilly pink dress that seemed somewhat transparent with ribbons in her hair to match. Ussop shook with fright as the little girl stared back at him. She smiled a mischievous smile and started to go through the mirror.

Ussop screamed with sheer terror. The ghostly mirror girl tried to touch the long nosed man but he ran over to Robin. "The mirror!" he gasped. "A g-g-g-ghost in the mirror! It tried to get me!" Robin turned around and looked into the mirror. She saw nothing but her reflection. She turned back to Ussop. "There is no ghost…" she said. She started to softly scold Ussop about how annoying he was being. Ussop went white as the ghost mirror girl floated behind Robin and mocked her movements.

"R-R-Robin!" he stammered as he pointed a shaky finger behind her. "Behind you!" Robin whirled around but the ghost disappeared. Robin turned back to Ussop with a look of annoyance. "I swear I'm telling the truth!" pleaded Ussop. "There was a real ghost behind you!" Robin said nothing but gave him another look instead. She once again went back to the books. Ussop sighed. "This place is definitely creepy!" he thought to himself. "There is a ghost in this room. Unless someone is messing with me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper

Ussop's screams echoed through out the mansion. Chopper started to shiver and Zoro sighed. "That damned long nosed freak's screams are enough to wake the dead…" scoffed Zoro. His comment caused the poor reindeer doctor to shake even more. "Oi, I hope Ussop and Robin are alright!" said Luffy scratching his head. The he turned over to Zoro and smiled widely. "It would be so cool if we could see a real ghost!" Zoro and Chopper sweatdropped at their captain's comment.

"Ghosts aren't real, are they?" asked Chopper as he clung to Zoro's leg. "Of course not…" replied Zoro. "…and get off of me!" Chopper pried himself off of Zoro and hovered close to Luffy. "Don't worry!" smiled Luffy. "If a ghosts comes out, I'll check it out to see if it's friendly or not!" Chopper smiled slight but quickly shiver once more when he felt a chill. "Is there a window open or something?" he asked. "I felt a chill." I didn't feel anything…" said Zoro. "Me neither." replied Luffy.

They walked on until they reached a staircase. Some of the steps were broken. "Cool! I bet the necklace is upstairs!" cried Luffy. He attempted to run up the stairs but his foot crashed through one of the broken steps. "Hey! My foot is stuck!" he yelled. "That's what you get for being so eager…" said Zoro. Then they heard a soft steady creak. "What the…" Before Luffy could finish, the steps broke away and he fell through the staircase. "LUFFY!" cried Chopper in shock! "Baka!" yelled Zoro. He carefully went over and checked the hole the captain fell through. Luffy crawled out from under rubble. "I'm ok!" he said while grinning.

Zoro sighed as he helped his fallen captain from the hole. "Be more careful…" he said. Luffy grinned and scaled the steps. "There are lots of doors up here!" cried Luffy. "Come up!" They were just about to join him when they heard a scream. It was Nami.


End file.
